


【Karen×座头】生理反应

by NeyKa



Category: laughing gor 之变节
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21842758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeyKa/pseuds/NeyKa
Summary: ……失眠文学2.0是车。laughing gor之变节里Karen×座头的同人，GB/BG都有，有一哥×座头提及。非常非常非常非常ooc，基本可以当做原创文看……乱伦预警，垃圾文笔预警。大概是NC－17，慎入。如果tag打得不合适请与我沟通。拒绝ky。
Relationships: Karen/座头, 一哥×座头
Kudos: 5





	【Karen×座头】生理反应

【Karen×座头】生理反应

Karen还没走进房间就听到了座头压抑的呻吟，被衔着的口塞挤压出模糊暧昧的水声。

“跟一哥玩这么大?”她点了一支烟，居高临下地看着哥哥沉溺于情欲的脸。“唔……?”座头冷不丁听到妹妹的声音，被激得浑身一震，在欲海中沉浮的脑子慢慢清醒。“不……不……唔”他想开口叫她出去，却说不出完整的话语，只能徒劳地挣扎着，手脚却被绳索束缚得更紧。一哥从来惯会在这些小事上下功夫。绳索下座头绷紧的皮肉隆起好看的弧度，她看了一会，忽然有了点别的心思。

“哥，你们平常把玩具放在哪啊?”她翻找着床头柜，终于从第四层找到了自己想要的东西。“花样好多喔。”她笑眯眯地将玩具一样样摆在床边，蜡烛皮鞭按摩棒应有尽有。“你想先玩哪个?说嘛反正我都听你的。”她替他擦擦滴落的汗，他挣扎了这么久，额头的汗从泛红的眼角滑过，分不清是汗水还是眼泪。座头没有说话。他转过头去不愿看她。“别害羞嘛哥哥，别忘了是谁替你开苞的。”她拍拍他的脸。

他当然没忘。怎么能忘呢?那时父亲还没有去世，他们还是两个每天想着如何消磨漫长夏日时光的少年少女。闷热的阁楼弥漫着永远也散不去的暑气，他们挤在一起看着租来的光碟，然后浮夸地模仿上面的武侠片或爱情片打闹嬉笑，最后汗津津的滚到一起抱着睡去。那时他早已会因为清晨粘腻的内裤而纠结烦恼，她的胸前也早已隆起好看的弧度。而从小一起长大的他们却从未因此疏远，反而更加亲昵地黏在一起，在彼此的身上宣泄着青春期过盛的经历，和他们也未曾察觉的原始而汹涌的冲动。或许没有那个挂羊头卖狗肉的光碟，他们也会走到这一步，他已经记不清了，是谁先迈出第一步的。在那个气温最热的午后，伴着录像带上暧昧迷离的喘息和疯狂交缠的肢体，他们一同领略了成人世界肮脏又隐秘的伟大快乐。

那个夏天仿佛无比漫长。他们在阁楼上用了各种姿势摸索探寻着恒久的快感。“哥，你能不能让我也艹你一次?”在一次高潮后的余韵里，她不知道从哪里摸出了一个假阳具。“你从哪搞来的?”他看着这个形状狰狞的器具，吞了口口水。“昨天片子里的那个男的被捅的时候叫得那么浪，我觉得好玩，从音像店旁边买的。——说，你能不能让我艹你一次?”她兴奋起来，伸手掐住他尚在疲软的阴茎。“哎呦……轻点轻点……好好好答应你了。”他一向拿她没办法。

捅进去的过程他很是吃了一点苦头。男性的生理结构使他无法分泌滑腻的粘液，全靠那点可怜的精液做了润滑。阳具进去三分之二的时候他忽然震了一下，脸上泛起不正常的绯红。“怎么啦?”她问，好奇地又用阳具顶了他一下。他的脸更红了，还要强装镇定:“没事，继……继续。”他没能继续撑下去，因为刚刚感受到的强烈的快感正加倍地袭击着他。她跟他自小耳鬓厮磨着长大，对他身上的反应再了解不过。她飞快地顶弄着阳具，向着刚刚的那一点冲刺，然后入迷地看着哥哥沉迷于快感的神情。快感不断叠加，终于在那根阳具整根没入的时候攀上了顶峰。他发出一声压抑不住的哭叫来。

他躺了很久眼前的白光才散去。他回过神，看着面前呆呆地望着自己的妹妹。“你哭啦，哥哥。”她替他抹掉眼角渗出的泪水，然后抱住他交换了一个黏黏糊糊的亲吻。他搂着妹妹的肩膀，闻着洗发水和汗味在一起的味道。那味道让他无比安心。

要是时光能停留在这一刻就好了，他想，不用面对之后父亲气急败坏地推开阁楼的房门，然后被两个赤身裸体不知廉耻的小兽气到心梗死掉，也不用面对随之而来的流言、债务、和无可选择的堕落。他发誓要永远保护妹妹，也发誓要……永远离开妹妹。我已经毁掉了她一次，为什么还要继续毁掉她的人生呢?他看着妹妹怨恨的眼神，拥紧了身下的陌生女人。他已经忘记了她的长相，只记得她用了一款味道熟悉的香水。他将妹妹送进了大学，教训了每一个妄图勾引他妹妹的古惑仔，然后终于如愿以偿地看着妹妹跟另一个清清白白的男孩开始恋爱。他开着车从他们身旁驶过，内心平静。

可是怎么会这样呢?他想，自己被赤裸着双腿大开的绑在床上，半个小时前刚被一个男人艹到腿软，此刻又对着妹妹淫荡地浪叫……怎么会这样呢?跳蛋还抵着他的前列腺疯狂震动着，看来妹妹找到了那个男人留下的遥控器。又快到了，他绝望地想，生理反应就是这么残酷，能这样轻易地将所有的虚伪的自尊都击碎。

在高潮到来的前一刻她按下了停止开关，看着他如将要溺死般急促地喘息着。她的眼睛和他的一样红。“是你欠我的。”她说。说完她就跨坐了上去。她的身体和他的身体还很陌生，可很快就熟悉了起来。他们从彼此身上榨取着快感又创造着快感，像小时候一样通力合作亲密无间。他们的肉体紧紧契合着彼此，仿佛从未分开过。

高潮来临时他们交换了一个黏黏糊糊的吻。


End file.
